Best Before
by Mimitto
Summary: Everything has an expiry date… so, does love? - A Ryuki short story.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Everything has an expiry date… so, does love?

* * *

"Clothes don't have an expiry date."

"They can become out of fashion or torn."

"Magazines don't have an expiry date."

"A new issue comes out every month."

"Books don't have an expiry date."

"Better versions are being published all the time and the pages will eventually come to a point where they'll fall out or change colour."

It was a tedious day in West Shinjuku for our two favourite tamers and thus we find them at each other's throats as always. However the debate they were having was of a lighter topic (nothing serious) today started by none other than Ryou Akiyama himself out of probably boredom but mostly determination to prove his girlfriend Ruki Makino wrong. Our fiery-head heroine couldn't care less about this topic herself as she tried to concentrate on her music and the book in her lap. She couldn't even remember why they were having this argument – something about Ruki's theory that Kazu can't keep a girlfriend for more than a few days because that girl is considered "expired" hence he must breakup with her and then Ryou wanting to stick up for his fan by declaring that not everything has an expiry date (such as Kazu and his possibly non-existent relationships).

"DVD's?"

"They get scratched."

"Videos?"

"Mould grows."

"Eww…"

"True fact."

Ryou scanned the room desperately looking for something that would prove the fiery haired girl wrong. His eyes suddenly fell on the glass she was holding.

"Water?"

Ruki pondered for longer than usual and Ryou was sure this time he had her stumped. His victory moment however was shattered by what she said next.

"Ice will melt in the sun, cold water will become hot when boiled, hot water will eventually cool down, and bottle water has an expiry date."

Ryou gaped.

"Forfeit Akiyama."

"No Pumpkin, I'm not giving up yet."

He thought long and hard – there had to be something that didn't have an expiry date! 'Even if it didn't, Ruki would probably turn it around and give it an expiry date.'

He sighed, almost defeated. His eyes then landed on the girl in front of him who was more interested in her music than this little debate they were having. She looked up and their eyes met for a split second before she broke it and returned to the book on her lap. Ryou immediately lit up (light bulb!). A grin formed its way across his face as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Me."

"What about you?" She asked sounding uninterested but already caught on to his thoughts.

"I don't have an-"

"You will die one day." Ruki stated bluntly while turning the page of her book.

"You didn't let me finish Wildcat."

She looked up and gestured for him to continue.

"My feelings for you." He then leaned closer. Her eyes widened as if something terrible had just dawned on her. He smirked and leaned even closer. She froze in her spot like realization hit her or something. Their noses were touching now and then…

"I left the kettle on!" She abruptly stood up and ran into the kitchen. The book that was in her lap went flying towards Ryou's face; the impact was hard (it was a hard cover).

Ryou rubbed his nose in an attempt to ease the pain; it was bleeding now. Ruki came back into the room and smirked at the sight. She approached him casually throwing an ice pack his way. He clumsily caught it and placed it over his nose. Seeing this Ruki kneeled down and helped the injured boy into a better position.

"I told you water has an expiry date."

Ryou mumbled something under the ice pack and Ruki smirked at how pathetic he looked.

"Yeah yeah whatever prettyboy."

Soon Ryou fell asleep in her lap and she replayed his last statement in her head. 'My feelings for you won't expire.'

She sighed, "As I said you and I will die one day and you came pretty close today," chuckling at the last part.

"But I guess till that day comes and even if it does come, you'll have a way of extending the expiration date."

Ryou smiled smugly in his sleep.

* * *

End


End file.
